Yellow
by generationloki
Summary: Tony paints the baby room while Loki gripes. A drabbly oneshot.


**Notes: **Just a little something for my beautiful, amazing Ricarda (Staubengel on tumblr) whom drew me the inspiration to this drabble. Thank you, darling! xxx  
And thanks to Kourtney for beta'ing! You're the greatest.

* * *

Tony swiped another slash of yellow across the bare wall of the little room. He sighed deeply and used his forearm to soak up some of the sweat from his brow. He climbed one more step on the ladder in order to reach up higher and dab at a white spot in the corner with his brush, turning it the same shade of yellow at most of the room.

"How's it looking, babe?" Tony called down, stretching. "Any better?"

He looked down toward his husband. Loki was sitting in an armchair that was covered with a sheet, his hands folded over his largely swollen stomach. A scowl had settled onto his features, which had seemed to be permanent over the past few months. He was still wearing his paint-stained bandana, even though he'd given up painting hours before, opting to laze around and read a book instead while Tony laboured.

"It's... too _yellow_," he griped. He snatched the bandana from his head, letting it drop to the floor. Loki stood from the chair, cradling his stomach and wincing. He gestured around the room. "What are you trying to do, _blind_ the poor child? Do you even care about our baby?"

Tony groaned and shut his eyes tightly. "You know I do."

"Then how come I feel like you don't?"

"I dunno— hormones?"

Loki glared daggers at his husband. "Well, let's see how you feel after becoming as wide as a house with a nearly full grown baby weighing your stomach down that won't stop kneeing your insides and makes your chest feel like it's been bruised because of its unbelievable tenderness," he snapped, before falling back into the chair.

Tony took an exasperated breath. "Anyway... I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one that picked the shade. I just didn't argue with your decision."

"I picked 'lemon chiffon', not this ghastly colour."

"Um, no, honey. You picked 'dark yellow'. You pointed to this colour and you made sure that the paint guy got the tone exactly right. I'm pretty sure the poor guy had a stroke from the glare you were giving him."

"Well then you must have swapped it over while I was in the bathroom."

"What are you even—? You picked _'dark yellow'_, Lokes."

"No. I picked '_lemon chiffon_'."

"'Dark'. 'Yellow'."

"'_Lemon chiffon_'_!_"

"'Dark yellow'!"

"I picked 'lemon chiffon'!"

"You picked 'dark yellow' I remember you did!"

Loki whined and massaged his stomach. "Tony," he said, pitifully. "She won't stop kicking." He rubbed a hand over the mound and pouted.

Tony wiped off more sweat, feeling some of the yellow paint sweep over his brow. "I'm coming," he said, climbing down the ladder. Before he made his way over to Loki, he stood back and took a long hard look at the room. Well, it was nearly done—only about half a wall to go.

He stepped over to Loki, and knelt down beside him. Tony looked at Loki for approval, who nodded, before he lifted up his shirt to the waist, exposing a large, pale belly, swollen with a baby. He grinned with excitement and pressed a loving kiss to the top of it.

"Hey, Peanut," he whispered, nuzzling into Loki's stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach and felt the frantic kicking of the baby underneath his palm. "It's daddy, here. Mommy's getting real tired now of your kicking, and it would be great for the both of us if you gave him a rest. He'll probably kick me out of bed tonight if you don't settle down and I need my nightly ride." Loki kneed Tony in the shoulder softly, giving him a warning look that was cushioned with a shadow of a smile.

"So why don't you give your mommy a break. We're working on your room now, and it looks great. Can't wait for you to see it." Tony smiled again when the kicking started to settle down into just a gentle nudging. "Thanks, Peanut. You're going to be a real sweet kid when you're born." He pressed his lips to Loki's stretched stomach. "Love you, darling."

Tony looked up at a considerably relaxed Loki. "Does that feel better?"

Loki nodded, before taking hold of either side of Tony's face, pulling him up to kiss his cheek. "Yes, I feel much better." He smiled at Tony. Loki looked around the room and then stood with Tony's help.

The couple stood together with their little unborn Peanut, smiling around the baby room.

"And I think it's the perfect shade of yellow," Loki said.

Tony turned to Loki, his mouth slightly open with shock. His surprise turned into a beam and he got onto his tiptoes in order to kiss his husband. Loki laughed quietly and kissed back, cradling the back of Tony's head.

"I love you, Tony."

Tony smirked. "I love you too, honey."

* * *

**Notes: **Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
